


Sweet Nothings: Harry Potter

by The Metal Deity (The_Anxious_Chords01)



Series: Sweet Nothings [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anxious_Chords01/pseuds/The%20Metal%20Deity
Summary: Collection of One-Shots in the Harry Potter Universe, open for request but my main focus is for my main stories, it is just to improve my writing.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Sweet Nothings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206452
Kudos: 20





	Sweet Nothings: Harry Potter

Hermione walked towards the leaky cauldron with an open mind, or at least as much as she could. Finally, she had given in to the pleas of the Veela, who had begged her to give her a chance. She had apologized and said that she had been a horrible person to the golden trio and that she wanted to show Hermione she could be so much more gentle and caring than that she had shown back then.

‘Alright, you may take me out.’ She had said after being asked out for the fifth time.

‘Really?’ Fleur had asked.

‘Yes, I don’t think we’ll have a second date, so make this one spectacular to prove me wrong.’

A Patronus was sent to Hermione’s apartment in London which told her to come to the Leaky Cauldron at 18:00 and to dress not too fancy. She knew Fleur was getting at, her plan was for Hermione to not go all in and then for herself to wow her in a tightfitting way to a short dress. Fleur would have planned for Hermione to then get flustered and embarrassed which would lead her in the French Veela’s arms.

Hermione would have none of that and meet Fleur with all she had, so she put on her most luxurious dress, not a robe as she didn’t know if Fleur would take her to the muggle world or not, probably not. Hermione left her house at 18:05, making Fleur wait for her and partly because straightening her hair had taken longer than expected.

Fleur, as it turned out was waiting in the Leaky Cauldron with an almost emptied glass of water in her hand. 

‘Fuck.’ Hermione muttered under her breath as she saw Fleur in business casual pants with a loose, white top underneath a blazer. She was the definition of not too fancy, her face without make-up not that she needed it, and her silvery hair done-up in a ponytail. Hermione walked towards the blonde who was fidgeting with something in her hands, looking nervous, probably from Hermione being almost 20 minutes late. When she was only a couple of feet away, Fleur saw her.

‘Wow,’ Was all Fleur could muster as she saw Hermione. ‘I was wondering if you were still coming.’ She stood up from her chair and stood there awkwardly before wrapping Hermione in a hug anyway, which Hermione reciprocated.

‘I thought I mentioned not too fancy, did I forget that?’ Fleur looked at the bushy brunette with a mixture of awe and confusion.

‘Must have forgotten it.’ Hermione lied. ‘Where are you taking me?’

‘This little muggle place I went with Gabrielle when she was in England after the tournament.’ Fleur said walking towards the door her high heels clacking on the cold stone.

Hermione followed the French Veela from behind, not being able to keep up the tempo on her heels, Fleur was by far the better on heels than she was, Hermione was trailing behind Fleur it did give her an exceptional look of her rear, it seemed firm but Hermione expected that if she were to spank it, it would jiggle.

‘Could you stop looking at my backside and walk next to me, please.’ Fleur smiled when she looked over her shoulder, her perfect white teeth shining magnificently. The Veela slowed her pace and extended a hand towards the Gryffindor.

‘Why are you wearing heels?’ Asked Fleur as Hermione took her hand.

‘Thought they looked nice.’ Hermione murmured.

‘They do, mon amour.’ Fleur said, before turning left into a less busy part of London. They walked for several minutes not exchanging many words, Hermione was still really confused by her own appearance in comparison to Fleur’s. She was woken from her thought when she felt a slight shake in Fleur’s soft hand. Hermione would have never believed it, but Fleur seemed nervous, her eyes were flickering over the streets and her mouth twitched a little bit.

‘Almost there,’ Fleur said as she led Hermione towards a small side street with quaint shops and restaurants on either side. Ultimately, she stopped at a small Indian place and turned around, and looked to her date.

‘Are you ready, you can still back out?’ She asked, almost cautious as if she expected Hermione to back out.

‘Come on, I promised you one date.’ Hermione said giving Fleur's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

‘I could change your dress if you want to?’ Fleur said, eyeing the brunette. ‘It is not that it doesn’t look good, because you’re beautiful, it is just the insecurity about it you feel.’

‘That’s very thoughtful.’ Hermione said, deciding to ignore the part where Fleur called her beautiful. ‘If you want to you can, I trust you.’

Immediately, Fleur pulled her into an alley and pulled out her wand. Wordlessly she adjusted Hermione’s dress, making it more acceptable and more casual for the evening Fleur had planned.

‘It is not as pretty as it once was.’ Fleur said. ‘But I can change it back after and right now you still look as beautiful as you did before.’

‘I like it,’ Hermione told her as Fleur took her hand and walked back onto the street and the little restaurant with a view of the city streets.

‘Bonsoir monsieur,’ Fleur said as the waiter gaped at her. ‘May we have a table for two?’

‘Uhm…’ The waiter seemed in awe of Fleur as if he was enthralled by the blonde Veela. ‘Yes, yes, very well, table at the window I suppose.’

He led them towards a table where the women took place, he quickly took their orders for a drink and walked away, bumping into a table as he looked back at Fleur.

‘You didn’t need to use your charms, you know.’ Hermione was amused at the man who bumped his head on the kitchen door as he kept glancing over his shoulder.

‘I didn’t.’ Fleur told her. ‘I learned to control it over the years, he just thinks I’m hot are something.’

‘He’s not wrong.’ She joked. ‘Did you ever use it on me?’

‘Not consciously,’ Fleur admitted. ‘It is possible that some subconsciously admitted charms hit you, but it doesn’t really work well on women, probably because they don’t think with their cocks.’

‘That they do.’ Hermione laughed as she thought of her ex, Ron had been sweet and kind, but they weren’t a good fit.

They ordered food and as they were waiting for it to arrive they conversed in casual conversation, Fleur telling her about something stupid she did whilst trying to cook it leading in almost burning her house down and a story of her breaking a leg on the beach as she had fallen from some rocks in shallow water, Hermione had laughed at the stories as her image of Fleur changed from the beautiful, proper lady, haughty and perfect to still a beautiful woman but also shit at cooking and terribly clumsy, the part-Veela appeared more human than ever.

Food arrived, and they ate, talking about hopes and dreams, and their efforts to rebuild the world. The food tasted wonderful, but what really made the evening was Hermione’s company, Fleur laughed and made jokes, she snorted at something Hermione said and water came out of her nose.

‘You really are amazing; don’t you know that.’ Fleur stated, just after Hermione had told her about a job opening at the department for magical law enforcement she had applied to, only after eighteen months since she started, she could be the head of a section of the department.

‘I don’t know, you are making your way up in the banking area. Creating better relations between humans and goblins. Your work will help solve systemic racism that is plaguing our society for generations.’ Hermione recalled the conversation about Fleur’s new position at Gringotts. ‘You are the one making a difference.’

‘Here’s your check.’ The waiter interrupted as he placed the saucer on the table, between them.

‘It’s on me.’ Hermione said as she placed her muggle-money card on it and wrote the amount she wanted to tip. ‘Do you come here often?’

Fleur nodded, so Hermione tipped more generously than normal, just to keep the staff happy with Fleur coming here.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to split?’ Fleur asked her when the waiter took her payment.

‘Nah, you’ll pay for the next date.’ Hermione winked, slowly they stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

‘So, you want another then?’ Fleur asked.

‘Yeah, if that’s okay with you?’ Hermione asked hesitantly, she had been kind of a bitch to Fleur before today.

‘I’d love to.’ Fleur smiled and released a breath she’d been holding, the tension rolling off from her body as if it was water from the rock. ‘Want to come to my place for a drink and then call it a night?’

‘Why not, which way to go?’ Hermione looked at the street corner they were on, pointing south, then west.

‘No, it’s here.’ Fleur walked to the door next to the restaurant they’d had their first date and opened it to showcase some stairs leading upwards. ‘I own the two upper floors.’

‘Fleur Delacour,’ Hermione laughed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. ‘You sly minx.’ Then she put her lips on Fleur’s entwining them in a chaste kiss. Quickly she leaned away from Fleur, leaving the blonde wide-eyed and staring at her.

‘Come, I’m not a Veela, you should be fine.’ Hermione joked as she walked up the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Fleur standing at her own front door, not sure what just happened as if she just had a whim of her own charms.

‘Hurry up!’ Hermione yelled. ‘I want that drink.’

Fleur smiled as she followed Hermione up to her own apartment, mission accomplished.


End file.
